Zoe in Mi High
She started in series 6 of the CBBC program Mi High. Its set in a high school with four undercover agents. She first made her apperance as the Grand Masters secret wepon but later on in the series she finds out that she belongs to KORPS. Her relationships in Mi high Frank London; She is known to the school as Frank's neice as she doesn't have real parents. Her and Frank really bonded and he is always looking out for her, and as a mentor he is very dedicated to her. Aneisha Jones; Aneisha trusted her from the start, wanting to give Zoe a chance in MI9 as she realised she has never had a family, feeling really sorry for her. But their realtionship went futher as best friends once Zoe joing MI9. Later on in the series she does get a little jealous of Zoe as sometimes she feels a little left out. But most of the time they're very suportive to each other. Tom Tupper; Zoe and Tom are very close, in the series Tom felt a little left out no being the one to get a girlfriend because he is a little geeky. But Zoe was there for him throughout and supported. Her and Tom don't really see much of each other as she is a feild agent and he works down in HQ, but they still get on very well. Daniel Morgan; Dan started of a little dodgey, he didn't trust her as she was kept in SKUL for her life, but when she protected Frank from a laser the trust was formed. Throught out the series it was shown as them two liked each other, Dan asking her out and Zoe always backing him up, but their relationship didn't really go any further. ___________________________________________________________________________________'Natasha Watson in 'Single Father'' She was 14 when they filmed the program playing the character of Dave the single father's step daughter. She was the olders of his children, and said to another interview she self like the big sister. She wasn't in the TV series for long as the show wasn't on the BBC for very long and she didn't have the biggest role but she was still an important character as she was the one helping her father alond. She said in the interview that she loved playing along sides David Teniant and he was a great actor, and as a 14 year old actress with ballet school to atend to she managed it very well! The character Lucy was very emotional and Natasha did show her feelings briliantly and her Scottish accent made her even sweeter, playing along side some British actors. and she left a sad exit to the show as she returned to her birth mother and father whom they traveled off to Austrialia and she was off air from that point. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Natasha Watson in 'Donkeys' Shortly after her apperance in Single Father Natasha Watson went off to play the young 9 year old grandaughter Jackie of a man who was trying to find his family again. It was a comdie show and the father of course got everything wrong and done stupid things to impress his daughter. He won his grandaughters forgivness over telling her about her mother, And he and Jackie stuck together and ran away to find her mother and his wife. In the end she found her real father but her mother wasn't to be found, but lived a life with her real family, It was a very funny film but making the ratings as a 15, so i didn't put the trailier on hear. She told an interviewest that she was only 14 at the time of filming, so she was aloud to go the premier but wasn't aloud to watch the film she stared in for another year! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Natasha Watson in 'A Women In Winter' Natsha watson was just five when she landed the role of the lead girl called Alice in a women in winter. It was her third film and she played the main part. It was about a woman who had to catuper a girl on work for an undercover CIA movment. But her husband Michel saw the little girl standing there alone then get kidnapped. He ran after her and their mission was to kill the little girl so the kidnapper put her infront of a fast car but Michel ran out just in time to save Alice but not himself. It was all set on New Years Eve and just as the count down went to 1 the women found out she basically killed her husband. Natasha just 5 said it was a great film to be in even though her part was only for about half the film she was the reason for the film. The woman who set up the killing for Alice didn't realise her husband actually save her until the end of the film where the girl called her, and she thought she was going compleetly mad, and killed herself. After then she got her agent James Stewart. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Natash Watson in 'Iota' Natasha Watson first apperared in 2004 in this short 10 minute filmed call 'Iota' she very cleverly played two roles Sam and April, the 4 year old twins. It is a christmas based film where April hears noises on Christmas Eve and runs out to the beach nearby to find where they are comming from, but never returned home. Then it showed a year later Sam who is mute showing sign lauanges to her father so that time on Christmas Eve decided to go to the beach. Sam shows signs when she is up on the beach saying 'i love you' and 'when will you be back' asking for her sister. That evening Natasha went to bed ready for the next day as Christmas but then her father heard whispering 'dad' coming from her room he went in and she was sound asleep but she was finally speaking after many speeking of it not being possible. It ended of Sam and her dad walking back to the beach to find Arpil. The story was very emotional in Scotland over the voiceless families and it was Natasha Watsons big hit as only 6 when it was filmed! ______________________________________________________________________________________________